


War Letters

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Epistolary, Illnesses, M/M, SPN Rare Pair Bingo 2020, War Trauma, War violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Created for the Supernatural Rare-pair bingo 2020. Square filled: Epistolary
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah's Male Vessel (Supernatural)
Series: Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687945





	War Letters

Dear Hana,  February of 1915

I worry about you every day. I know things are getting dangerous in Europe and I wish you were here with me. 

Sometimes, I think back to the time we spent together before the war broke out. When things were safe. Do you remember the strolls in the rose gardens on your father’s manor? I wish we were there again.

Please be safe.

Love, 

Castiel

Dear Castiel March of 2015

I was happy to get your letter. I don’t want you to worry about me, but you should know that I’m being sent to France very soon. My brother’s already on the front lines and as the second son of my father, it’s only right that I go as well. After all, this is war. 

I just want you to know that even though things are bleak right now, I don’t want you to lose hope. Things will get better. I imagine this war will be short and as soon as it’s over, I’ll send for you.

I know my father sent you away. He doesn’t approve of our love. He doesn’t approve of a lot of what I do. But we won’t let that stop us. Soon, we can run away together. Find some remote mountain and disappear from the world. 

We’ll meet again.

Love, 

Hana

Dear Hana May 2015

A mountain does sound nice. A place where war, nor your father can touch us. A place where there are no others around to judge two men who have found love. 

Things are tense here in the United States as well. With the sinking of the Lusitania, the president is now calling for war, something he promised he wouldn’t do. But having lost my own dear sister on that ship, I can see the logic in it. 

If the United States enters the war, know that I will be on the first boat to Europe. I will find you. I love you, Hana. 

Love,

Castiel

  
  


Dear Castiel,  Jan 2016

I’m sorry it’s been so long since I last wrote to you. But things have been busy over here. We don’t often have time to ourselves. But I was able to spare a few moments in the rear trench. 

Although having another ally on the front lines would surely turn the tides, I really hope you don’t find yourself over here. This is a terrible place, Castiel. I would spare you the suffering I have endured here.

Trench warfare is the most terrible thing humans have ever done to one another. We live in the mud. The sounds of war will haunt me forever. The smells of death, the sight of rodents. The landscape is destroyed, even the birds stay away. I’ve grown used to seeing corpses.

So many have died. Including my brother, shot down by an enemy sniper just two days ago. We were patrolling No Man’s Land together and we thought we had the place secured. The shot came out of nowhere. Now he’s dead. His body lays unattended out there in no man’s land, we can’t get to him.

This is a cursed war. Our leaders promised us it would be short, but there’s no end in sight. I’ve endured months of carnage. 

I’ve had my fill of war, Castiel. I long for peace.

Love, 

Hana

Dear Hana, July 2016

Hana, I was so relieved to read your letter. I had feared the worst when I stopped hearing from you. 

I am very sorry to hear about your brother. The injustice of this war is hard for me to grasp. That we’ve already been robbed of a whole generation of young soldiers to this war. When will it end?

I know you told me to stay away, but I just can’t. I need to see you. I’ve been given my orders and will be boarding the troop ship soon. I’ll be in France in a few weeks. We’ll be together again soon.

Love,

Castiel

  
  


Dear Castiel, June 1917

I feel you close. I heard word that an American company will be joining us in France soon. I can only hope you are among them. 

The other day we were subjected to a gas attack. I can only hope you are spared the misery of enduring something like this. The dense yellow cloud assaults you before you know what hit you. I was ill for days after that, despite wearing a mask.

We will meet soon, my love. 

Love, 

Hana

Dear Hana, November 1918

I know you will not read this letter, but it feels right to write it anyway. Poppys now grow over the fields where I last saw you. Beautiful red poppies. The guns of war are long over. But what of the cost?

At least I got to see you one last time. At least I got to hold you. You were taken from me so violently. I held your broken body in my arms and I knew it was the end for us. 

And soon I will join you in the afterlife. You see, sickness is spreading through this country, it’s claimed many lives. They are calling it the Spanish Influenza, but it is, perhaps a curse for this war we have brought upon ourselves. 

I can feel this pestilence in my own body. And all I can think of despite my misery is how happy I am that I will finally see you again. 

Goodbye, my love. I will see you soon.

Love, 

Castiel

  
  
  



End file.
